Concurso de bandas
by Caraluna Moon
Summary: En el último año, los de séptimo tienen una sorpresa: ¡Habrá un concurso de bandas en el colegio! Pero esto no sólo traerá un ganador, sino varios romances y situaciones divertidas que cambiarán a los Merodeadores, Lily, sus amigas y a todo Hogwarts.
1. Kings Cross

**1-. Kings Cross**

En el andén 9 y 3/4 todo era agitación. Madres llorándo por sus hijos, que recién entrarían a la escuela, padres dándo recomendaciones y discursos de sabiduría a los de último año, molestos hermanitos quejándose de no poder ir al colegio... Una locura.

Y, en medio de esa locura...

-James, procura portarte bien... -decía Dorea Potter.

-Pero diviertete. Incluso aunque hagas las gamberradas de siempre, cuentas con nosotros -agregaba Charlus.

-Y tú también, Sirius -dijo Dorea, mirándo dulcemente a su "hijo".

-Ehm... Gracias, Do... -quiso decir Sirius, pero fué interrumpido por un imperioso ademán de Dorea.

-¡Nada de Dorea! -replicó. Sonrió con dulzura-. Te dije que me digas mamá. Es la única regla.

-Eso, y "¡No toques mis pinturas!" -exclamó James, imitando el chillido agudo que le soltaba su madre cada vez que él trataba de hacer manualidades.

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso -refunfuñó su madre, haciendo a Charlus sonreír.

-Bueno, mis niños, es hora de separarnos -dijo el hombre.

-Si... Eh... Adiós, mamá -musitó James con los ojos aguados.

-Oh, mi bebé... -dijo su madre llorando también mientras abrazaba a su hijo-. Y tú ven para acá -exclamó jalando junto a ella a Sirius, que, sorprendido, se dejó abrazar. Cuando por fin soltó a los muchachos, Charlus los ahorcó con un abrazo también.

Mientras, a varios metros de ahí, una muchacha pelirroja asentía a cada recomendación (por ridícula que fuera) de su preocupado padre y dulce madre.

-Come muchas verduras -dijo Alan Evans.

-Pero sólo las que quieras -replicó Susan Evans.

-Y has tus deberes -continuó el padre de Lily.

-Pero no olvides salir y divertirte -agregó su madre.

-Y no te acerques al lago, no te metas en problemas ni dejes de escribirnos -dijo su padre.

-Por último –dijo su madre, con una sonrisa de quien hizo una travesura-, tu papá y yo te compramos algo –al decir esto, sacó de un carrito de equipaje una cesta de mimbre con un moño violeta.

-¿Sue, no habrás...? -comenzó a decir Alan, mientras Lily tomaba la cesta y la abría.

-¡Un gatito! -gritó la pelirroja, sorprendida y contenta. Sabía que eso era obra de su mamá, su padre ni loco la habría dejado tener mascotas más grandes, hambrientas, peludas o ruidosas que una bacteria. Sacó al peludo animalillo, que en realidad le cabía en la mano. Era completamente negro, a excepción de las patas, que, desde el mismo punto cada una, eran blancas; lo que hacía que pareciera llevar tenis, y sus ojos eran de un color violeta muy raro en gatos y personas-. ¡Mami, gracias! ¡No puedo creer que recordaras que te lo hubiera pedido, hace meses que ya no te pedía un gatito!

-¿Cuál gatito? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Lily volteó con su nueva mascotita en brazos, aunque dejando caer la canasta (que golpeó a su padre), y vió a una muchacha bastante parecida al gato que cargaba: tenía ojos violetas, pelo negro a la mitad de la espalda y era un poco más alta que ella.

-¡Meg! -sonrió Lily, tratándo de abrazar a la muchacha sin soltar al gatito.

-Así me dicen -sonrió Megara Anston, después de dejarse abrazar-. Ahora, préstame a esa bolita de pelo adorable que traes en los brazos o te la quito yo -pidió la chica con fingida rudeza.

-No sé... -dijo Lily. Sabía que a su amiga le encantaban los animales, así que era bastante divertido verla tratar de toma al cachorrito en brazos mientras ella huía.

-¡Lily, no seas cruel! -refunfuñó Meg estirándo los brazos para tomar al gatito.

-No soy... ¡HEY! -exclamó Lily, al verse despojada de su mascota a media correteada. Ya iba a empezar a regañar al captor de su gatito, cuando vio quién era-. ¡Remus! -gritó contenta, y abrazó al muchacho, que le dió a Meg el gatito para abrazar a Lily.

-¿Cómo has estado, Lily? -preguntó un sonriente (y mucho más alto de lo que Lily recordaba) Remus. Estaba, en efecto, muy alto, algo pálido, pero con su usual brillo de calidez en los ojos y una sonrisa dulce.

-Bien, y ¿tú? -respondió Lily, soltando al fin a su amigo.

-Tan bien como es posible -dijo Remus. Viniendo de él, eso era algo muy bueno. Volteó a ver a los padres de Lily-. ¡Señores Evans, que gusto verlos! -sonrió con sinceridad.

-Igualmente, Remus -respondió Susan.

-Hola -dijo secamente Alan. Remus no se ofendió, sabía que el padre de Lily era bastante sobreprotector con su hija.

Sonó un silbato que se escuchó incluso sobre todo el barullo de la estación.

-Bueno... Creo que ya nos vamos -dijo Lily, mientras Meg y Remus tomaban sus propias maletas.

-Hija... -llamó Alan, mientras Remus y Meg se iban para darles privacía.

-Papi... -murmuró Lily. Sabía que cuando saliera de Hogwarts ya nada sería igual. Habría comenzado una nueva etapa, y ya no podría ocultarse en su casa de lo que le atormentaba en el mundo exterior, ni podría quejarse en voz alta con su papá, o andar en pijama cantando con su madre a mediodía cada fin de semana...

-Hija -repitió su papá, abrazándola- por más que crezcas, te cases, tengas hijos y nietos, y hagas lo que sea, vas a ser mi bebé... Nada me hará olvidar los años en los que me despertabas a medianoche para que sacara los monstruos de tu armario, ni cuando me pedías que acompañara a pasear a tus amigos imaginarios... Siempre estaré contigo, y podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Y Lily soltó un sollozo. De verdad había necesitado eso. Si bien, ya no podría hacer las cosas que hacía al vivir como menor de edad, ser adulto debería traer beneficios. Se separó de su padre, abrazó y besó en la mejilla a su mamá, tomó sus cosas y la cesta de su mascota (que seguía secuestrada por Meg) y se dirigió al tren, donde la esperaban sus amigos.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué? les pareció el primer capítulo. Sí, esta historia aún no parece concordar con el summary, pero el próximo capítulo lo aclarará todo. ¡Por favor, déjen reviews! Son el mejor incentivo para actualizar.**

**Cariños, **

**Cara**


	2. Sorpresas del nuevo curso

**2-. Sorpresas del nuevo curso**

Lily subió apurada al tren. Justo cuando entró se cerraron las puertas y el tren emprendió la marcha. Un suspiro de Lily, un ronroneo del gatito, una sonrisa de Meg, y Remus, Meg y Lily se pusieron a buscar compartimiento y a sus demás amigos.

Entraron a un compartimiento casi al final del vagón y entraron. Ahí estaba un muchacho de ojos ámbar y pelo del mismo tono café, de la misma altura de Lily y cara de tranquilidad. También había una muchacha de ojos azules y pelo rizado y rubio, un poco más baja.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían –dijo la chica sonriendo y ayudándolos a poner el equipaje en su lugar.

-No es nuestra culpa, Deth –renegó Meg.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el muchacho, que se llamaba Aramis, mientras señalaba al gato que Meg traía en brazos.

-Es mi mascota, pero Meg la secuestró –explicó Lily, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Deth con curiosidad.

-Eh... -Lily pensó. Realmente se le había olvidado ponerle nombre-. Buena pregunta.

-¿Qué tal "T"? -sugirió Meg. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¡Estás loca!", y ella se explicó-: Es una bonita letra...

-Estás mal de la cabeza, Megara... -suspiró Deth.

-Igual que tú, Bernarnideth -replicó Meg. Odiaba tanto como Deth ser llamada por su nombre completo.

-¿Pero como se llamará el gatito? -preguntó Aramis, previendo una discusión.

-¡Athos! -exclamó Remus. El gato levantó la cabeza como si lo hubiesen llamado.

-Lo haces sólo por molestar, ¿o no? -preguntó Aramis, sonriendo.

-No, es en serio -afirmó Remus-. ¿Qué dices, Lily?

-Suena bien -aceptó Lily. Tomó al gatito en brazos y le dijo-. Vas a llamarte Athos, ¿de acuerdo?

Deth iba a comentar algo como: ¿porqué le pides su opinión al gato?; cuando se escuchó un grito desde afuera:

-¡Reeemuuus!

-¡Lunáticooo! -decía otra voz.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y salió al pasillo, bastante divertido.

-¡Remsie! -chilló Sirius, abrazando a su amigo tan fuerte que lo asfixiaba.

-H-hola C-Canuto -jadeó Remus, con la cara azul por la falta de aire.

-¡Sirius, suéltalo, que le haces daño! -regañó James, liberando a Remus de su amigo ahogador.

-Gracias James -sonrió Remus, con la cara volviendo a su color habitual, y abrazando a James.

-¿Remus, todo bien? -dijo Lily saliendo del vagón. Miró a James y Sirius y dijo fríamente:-. Ah, son ustedes.

-Hola, Evans -dijeron James y Sirius a su vez. Se produjo un incómodo silencio, que Remus interrumpió.

-James, ¿porqué hicieron tanto escándalo? -preguntó curioso.

-Oh, es que queríamos saludar y avisarte que... -dijo Sirius.

-¡Peter no está! -gritó James, como si hubiera recordado el fin del mundo.

-James, Peter fué a Beuxbatons de intercambio, ¿recuerdas? -Remus le hablaba a su amigo como si le dijera a un maníaco peligroso algo que no quiere oír.

-Oh cierto -James sonrió y se despeinó el pelo, Remus y Sirius sonrieron también y Lily rodó los ojos.

-Si no me necesitan... -comenzó a decir, pero James la tomó por el brazo.

-¡No, espera! -pidió alarmado. Lily lo miró extrañada y él, para la incredulidad de todos, se sonrojó-. Q-quería hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia... -pidió con cara de "¿Todavía hay esperanza?... ¡Por favor di que sí!", así que Lily asintó.

-Ven -dijo simplemente, llevándolo de la mano ("¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió tomarle la mano?" se recriminó mentalmente). Lo condujo al final del vagón y salieron. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que James habló.

-Eh, Lily, quería... Quería pedirte perdón por las amenazas de suicidarme si no me amabas, por ponerte en ridículo, molestarte, pedirte citas de un modo monomaníaco, y... y... -James dijo todo ésto más a prisa que una Cometa 260 (en ése entonces era novedosa y más rápida que nada).

-¿Y por eliminar del mapa de Hogwarts a mis ahora ex-novios? -sugirió Lily, divertida.

-Eh, de hecho no me arrepiento de ello... No te merecían -dijo porfiado.

-Claro, James -dijo la pelirroja-. Te perdono.

-¡Pero Lily, en serio lo sient...! ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó incrédulo y confundido.

-Que te perdono -sonrió Lily-. Creo que ya me vengué lo suficiente con aventarte una mesa el curso pasado, y acabas de dar el paso definitivo hacia que te perdonara.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -brincó James abrazándola. Luego se dió cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Lily y la soltó, como si aquello fuera a hacer que se arrepintiera de perdonarlo-. Yo, yo, yo lo sient... -pero se calló, porque Lily lo abrazó de nuevo. La miró sorprendido y luego se dejó abrazar.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa tierna. Parecía bastante contenta con el merodeador.

-Eh... Sí, gracias -admitió James.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos al vagón -sugirió Lily.

-Claro -sonrió James.

Después de explicar a sus amigos que ya no se odiarían/intentarían asesinar, y de hacer que éstos les creyeran, pasaron el resto del viaje platicando entre todos y comiendo golosinas de un ataque que hicieron al carrito de dulces. Cuando llegaron, por fin, al colegio y se sentaron en el Gran Comedor, el director se levantó para dar su discurso.

-Bienvenidos, mis niños -Albus Dumbledore abrió los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos-. Hemos estado preparándoles una sorpresa, y como tengo todo el verano y el último mes del pasado curso aguantándome las ganas de contarlo, lo diré ya -parecía un niñito ilusionado con los regalos navideños, y tenía sus ojos azules centelleando de alegría-. ¡Tendremos un concurso de bandas en el colegio, con invitados de Beuxbatons, Durmstrang y la Academia Hécate!

Con la última frase, sobra decir que todo el Gran Salón se llenó de cuchicheos y agitación.

* * *

**¡Wiii! ¡Por fin un nuevo capítulo! Si, tardé una semana, pero aquí está, en vivo y en directo. Pero estoy algo molestita con** **ustedes... ¡50 hits, y dos reviews! Aun así, agradezco profundamente a ****Nixi Evans**** y a ****Columbine Elfglitter**** (que se cambió el nombre, por cierto) por los reviews que me dieron esperanzas para escribir Muchas gracias, y el capítulo va para ustedes dos. Por lo demás, disfrúten la historia, y, repito: ¡Dejen reviews!**

**PD: Disclamer: Nada de ésto es mío, excepto los personajes que yo creé.**

**Los quiero mucho. ¡Au revoir!**

**Cara**


	3. Audiciones

**3-. Audiciones**

-Entonces, está decidido, ¿no? -preguntó Deth, sentándose en la cama de Lily, mientras Meg estaba a los pies de su propia cama (que quedaba enfrente) y acariciaba a Athos.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Lily, mientras escribía algunas cosas en su diario.

-¡Lo de entrar al concurso, por supuesto! -respondió Deth, mirándo alternativamente a sus dos amigas.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, si hay que tener una banda? -replicó Meg.

-Formaremos una. ¡Dah! -respondió Deth, ganándose con ese "Dah" un almohadazo de Meg.

-Pero no sabemos nada de eso -dijo Lily, poniendo atención a lo que Deth decía.

-Tocamos instrumentos -recordó la rubia-. Y tu y Meg tienen hermosas voces.

-Pero yo solo sé tocar la guitarra, y Meg el bajo. Tu sabes piano, sí, pero necesitaríamos... -la pelirroja sacó una de las listas de requerimientos que habían aparecido en la sala común-. Un baterista y un cantante masculino. O varios -replicó Lily-. ¿De donde sacaríamos lo demás?

-Una palabra -sonrió Deth-. Audiciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de una clase doble de Transformaciones, Meg, Lily y Deth se acercaron a su seria profesora y jefa de Casa.

-Profesora McGonagall -llamó Deth.

-¿Sí, señorita Saggle? -preguntó la profesora, levantándo la vista de las tareas que había recogido.

-Bueno, queremos entrar al concurso... -comenzó Lily. La profesora la miró fijamente y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sonriendo-. ¿Ya tienen los integrantes necesarios?

-Tenemos los instrumentos, pero... -dijo Deth, para ser interrumpida por Meg.

-Nos faltan los demás participantes -explicó su amiga, nerviosa.

-Y quieren hacer... -ayudó.

-Audiciones, sí -respondió Lily.

-Oh, muy bien -sonrió la profesora-. Siempre me ha gustado la idea de que los jóvenes sean más participativos en algo que no involucre destruirse el cráneo o hechizarse mutuamente -comentó-. Les puedo prestar este salón, si lo quieren -avisó.

-Oh, profesora, ¡muchas gracias! -exclamó Deth con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-No es problema -dijo McGonagall-. ¿Cuando lo necesitan? -quiso saber.

-¿Se podría esta tarde, después de la comida? -preguntó Lily.

-Claro que sí -anunció la profesora, y se marcharon después de sonreírle y agradecerle demasiadas veces.

* * *

- Muy bien, que pase el número uno -pidió Lily, con voz clara pero nerviosa. Una joven de quince años, pelo negro y ojos cafés entró a la sala.

-Eh... Eh... -balbució-. Yo... ¡Nada! -exclamó antes de salir corriendo. La miraron, Deth con una ceja enarcada, Lily con cara de "Pobrecilla" y Meg a punto de llorar de risa.

-Número uno: una lunática total con traumas post pánico escénico -resumió Deth, ganándose una dura mirada de Meg.

-No critíques, niña, tu también te asustarías si estuvieras frente a tres de séptimo, solita, y con peligro de hacer el ridículo -regañó.

-Ya, bueno, ¡el siguiente! -llamó Lily. Un muchacho de tercero con cara de peligroso se acercó.

-Bien, muestranos que sabes hacer -sonrió Deth.

El chico abrió la boca y soltó esto rapidísimo, con una voz ronca y aterradora:

_Regresando de la escuela me encontré  
transparentes y rositas, hasta dije que cositas  
diez mugrosos lagartijos que a partir de ese momento yo conté  
_

_Yo tenia diez lagartijos, yo tenia diez lagartijos  
uno lo pise descalzo, no se mueve, solo hay nueve.  
De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban,  
uno se embarro en un bocho, ya nomás me quedan ocho.  
De los ocho que aún vivían, de los ocho que aún vivían,  
a otro lo partió un machete, ya nomás me quedan siete._

_¡Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo, ven acá.  
¡Hey! Lagartijo, lagaritjo, ven acá.  
¡Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo, ven acá.  
¡Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo, ven acá._

_De los siete que seguían, de los siete que seguían,  
uno se fue a los States y nomás quedaron seis.  
A uno de los sies que habían, de los seis que aun quedaban  
lo aplasto un ornitorrinco ya nomas quedaron cinco.  
De los cinco desgraciados, transparentes y rosados  
uno quedo turulato, ya nomás quedaron cuatro..._

-¡Basta, por piedad! -exclamó Meg en un gemido. La pobre tenía cara de espanto y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Nadie me entiende -farfulló el chico, y salió con aire de depresión/ansia-de-venganza-contra-la-sociedad-en-general.

-Ok, esto está saliendo MUY MAL -dijo Lily. Deth y Meg asintieron, pero la primera dijo:

-Hay que seguir tratando. ¡El premio es un contrato discográfico! -recordó Deth con cara de ensueño. Sus amigas sabían que lo que más deseaba era ser una estrella, según Meg para "compensar la falta de atención recibida en casa". Claro que eso lo decía solo cuando ella no estaba presente.

-Bien, Dethy -suspiró Lily. Meg sonrió y "Dethy" puso cara de resignación al escuchar el apodo que tanto odiaba.

-De acuerdo, ¡que pase el siguiente! -pidió Deth con renovadas esperanzas y una sonrisa enorme.

Tres chicos entraron, uno alegremente, uno con indesición, y otro con cara de no saber como rayos lo habían convencido de hacer esto.

-No puede ser... -murmuró Lily alarmada.

-¿Son...? -balbuceó Meg.

-Sí, son ellos -confirmó Deth.

Los Merodeadores estaban justo frente a ellas.

* * *

**¡Tadá! Sí, bastante obvio, lo sé, pero de eso se trata el fic xD**

****

Seh... Me he tardado, pero (antes de que me ataquen) voy a decirles algo: he tenido mucho trabajo, tuve un viaje familiar y han habido ciertas... Complicaciones en mi vida, así que ten

**go que anunciarles algo: A falta de tiempo, este fic lo voy a dejar en manos de otra persona, que me ha estado ayudando a escribirlo (aunque a veces dice más tonteras que otra cosa ¬¬U), Josie Holmes, una amiga mía. Así pues, este capítulo es el último que subiré yo, y ella tendrá el fic en su cuenta, ok? Si me necesitan, mandenme un MP.**

**Los quiere,**

**Cara.**


End file.
